


The real face of Dawson

by Phoenix75



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix75/pseuds/Phoenix75
Summary: Canon divergenceNot friendly with Gabriella DawsonI hate that character, she never received what she deserved and I think this work showed what I would have loved to have happened on the show.People who love the character, ignore this story, you still have the Canon and that should please you, each person has the right to express their opinion and I believe that respect is the most important thing.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Cruel Words

Truck 81, squad 3, and engine 51 had been called in for a somewhat routine but boring bomb threat, which turned out to be a prank among college classmates.  
On the way back they would pick up Dawson's birthday cake, she was on light duty due to a sprained right shoulder, so she had not answered the call and was pacing the boardroom guarding the entrance of the trucks to the apparatus platform, he was talking to his mother and thought that no one could hear what she was sayin.

Chief Boden had wanted to surprise her and had allowed the three trucks to park outside the station and sneak in through the back door.  
Casey carried the cake and on his heels Severide, Kidd and Brett carried what was necessary for the celebration. Otis had his go-pro on to record and leave his reaction to surprise immortalized.  
It was fate that the Chicago attorney general was there looking to speak to Boden.  
Gabriella Dawson was so focused on her talk that she did not hear the small noises they made and when they were about to shout surprise, the cold and cruel tone of Dawson stopped them all in their tracks.

\- I've always manipulated the whole station as I please, from the fatherly Boden, the credulous Herrman, the naive and dead flies of Kidd and Brett and the challenging and troublesome Severide as well as the foolish and good person of my husband, I will manipulate him again attacking what hurts him the most, Chief Hatcher has just marked me and offered me a temporary position in Puerto Rico and I think that a few months of separation will make Matt end up giving in to my demands, I want a son and I will have him even if I have to trample the stupid scruples of my hubby-, being on the loudspeaker the response of Dawson's mother was almost prophetic - I do not think Matt yields to your whims Gabriella, that man has more ethics than the entire city my daughter and if he ever finds out about Your manipulations about this that is so important to him, I don't think he can ever forgive you.

  
Dawson laughed cynically.

  
Behind Dawson the entire second turn of Station 51 processed her cruel and ruthless words acting accordingly to each character.  
Casey in shock, his calm mind processing the words of the person most important to him, the one he considered, his most loyal friend, his wife, his refuge, but the opinion that he had of him hurt something in the depths of his being and in no way did they justify his loyalty or his devotion to her in any way, his terribly expressive eyes called for an indescribably deep sadness that his best friend did not overlook.  
Severide and his quick anger unleashed like a storm ripped from his chest as he looked into Matt's eyes, and his wounded face aroused the squad lieutenant's hyper-protective instincts.  
With a slap he ripped the cake from Casey's arms and the thud startled Dawson who turned around scared, her mind already calibrating in the faces of others who had heard so much of her talk.


	2. Confrontations and conclusions

The shocked faces of the entire 51st house looked at Dawson's face and her poisonous words seeped into their minds, she had absolutely broken beliefs about what he appeared to the world to be, everyone believed in her facade of selfless kindness, but the evidence had shown that it was only an act, a way of manipulating everyone and everything if it suited her.

Stella Kidd looked at her in amazement, and began to see the subtle manipulations of which she had been subjected. By going to work at the bar had given Dawson the freedom to have more free time as well as the responsibility for what happened in the bar, she only received the earnings without worries. Stella's approach was direct and always had been, taking a couple of steps to face her directly and rising to her full height just blurted out - "you're a despicable being Gabriella, consider this charade you called friendship ended forever "and turning around she He walked away from the scene before his temper made it worse from her by giving Matt a little squeeze on the shoulder to explicitly declare his support for his Captain. 

Silvie Brett and her genuinely kind and gentle temperament who was able to see the best in each person radiated pain from each of her pores, being the closest to her in the ambulance, now she saw monologues in a different way, always manipulative, trying to influence Matt and each of the other people who considered her family to achieve their own goals, their lies , her cover-ups about her relationships, if Molina was not an indicator of her ways of maneuvering through life, Sylvie was now seeing through appearances. Imitating Stella, he stood as close as she could and looking her directly in the eyes, with a look between sad and annoyed he only said " you can no longer deceive anyone, you are not worth it"and surrounding her she went out to look for Stella .

Boden only directed that look reserved for those people who seriously disappointed him, and after the verdict was issued, he rarely went back, he was not a person who would gloat kicking the fallen tree. His powerful voice was forceful " I only wait for his transfer request in my desk as soon as possible "but after a moment of re-evaluating his words I rectify "at this moment I will mark Chief Hatcher to expedite the process" and if another glance back he leave the room of meetings.

Otis was so shocked that he inadvertently kept filming the tortuous scene, he believed that Gabriella Dawson was really a good person, had been his partner in Truck and his partner in the bar, he now remembered how he manipulated him and Herrman to accept their Proposals, always appealing to his feelings and taking advantage of the ascendant that he had in Casey, trying to avoid confrontations, both usually yielded to his demands. Always faithful to his curious nature, he continued to film the meeting always behind his captain and his family in silent support, so not a single one of her words or reactions would be lost.


End file.
